


五次克拉克面临破产，一次他真的破产了

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [9]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 此文首发于2017年6月15日，以此记录。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834798
Kudos: 3





	五次克拉克面临破产，一次他真的破产了

克拉克从来没想过自己才刚刚从漫长的死亡中回到现实后不过一小时、就不得不面对自己即将破产的现实。

“是这样。”布鲁斯打开了一份文件，上面密密麻麻罗列着各种条目和数字，如果克拉克原本还处于刚刚苏醒的头昏脑涨之中、在听到布鲁斯接下来的说明时，他也立刻就完全恢复了精神：

“这些是为了躲过政府和卢瑟的耳目、在不被任何人发现的情况下运出你的费用；这一些是保证空棺的秘密不被人发现的支出；这一部分则是为了帮助你的伤口愈合及尽快醒来所投入的费用，还有剩下这些……”布鲁斯观察着克拉克愈发丰富的表情，“既然你醒来了，我想我们现在有必要清算一下。”

“不，布鲁斯……我……”克拉克痛苦地揉着脑袋，“我很感谢你为我做的这些，我当然不会平白无故欠你……”

他稍微计算了一下各种数字加在一起的总和，为难却果决地表态道：“欠你这么多的，只是我想我现在还不足以有任何能力来偿还这一笔——”

“也不是没有别的办法，”布鲁斯的嘴角扬了起来，和克拉克记忆中酒会上的那抹嘲讽笑容不同，现在的布鲁斯笑得更温柔、不存在任何攻击性、也更别有深意：

“只要你能在我这里安心住下、直到我找到能让你重新出现在这个世界上的最佳方法之前都不贸然出现的话，我想我可以帮你负担这一笔费用。”

当布鲁斯把韦恩大楼和所属韦恩企业的卫星损失理赔报告摆在克拉克面前时，他觉得自己就算逃过了上一次，这一次也真的要破产了。

“所以……保险不能赔偿你的全部损失？”他擦了擦额头，谨慎地确认了数字后到底有多少个零。他才刚从刚回到这个世界不久，前一天他还确认了他和布鲁斯已经正式和解、如今他们可称之为彼此的搭档或是朋友了，他可不想在身无分文的情况下面对这么沉重的话题。

“虽然是不可抗力，”布鲁斯瞄瞄他，“但‘被外星人破坏’不在当时所签订的理赔条款内，所以这已经是集团能争取到的最大额度了，不过考虑到之后的重建，这笔数目还远远不够。”

“还差多少？”

“你不会想听的。”

克拉克把那薄薄的两份文件拿起又放下数次后，决定不去辩解佐德也是其中的原因之一、转而勇敢地承认现实，

“我很想补偿你的损失，”他是真的对给布鲁斯造成的诸多困扰心怀歉意，“只是目前我真的无能为力，如果你不介意的话，我可以在之后慢慢……”

“或者和之前一样的方法，”布鲁斯又笑起来，克拉克发现自己的目光很难从他脸上移开：

“如果你愿意加入联盟和我们并肩作战的话，我想我可以考虑和你一笔勾销。”

就算布鲁斯不以此作为“条件”要求克拉克加入联盟，他也不会拒绝这个提议，能够和布鲁斯以及其他由布鲁斯招募来的超级英雄们共同进退是一件美好的事。尽管布鲁斯有足够的理由独自承担联盟的全部支出，但克拉克发现自己就是无法心安理得地接受这一现实。布鲁斯为他做了很多，而他想为布鲁斯做更多。

记者的工作虽然不能再做了，但伪装身份在空闲之余做兼职他也算是得心应手，再加上他重新参与进了玛莎的运营，比起刚醒来时的窘境，他终于有了更多的底气。

布鲁斯单方面免了过去的那一大笔帐是一回事，他想要怎么做，就又是另外一回事儿了。

在又一次的会议结束、众人各自离开而独留布鲁斯在整理需要清偿的账单时，克拉克出现在了他的身边。

“布鲁斯，先别管那些，”他唤回了布鲁斯的注意力，让他看着自己，“我知道你很有钱，大家都知道，你也当着巴里的面说过你很有钱……只是在我看来，你的钱也并非天上直接掉下来的、而共同分担则是我认为的、约定俗成的表达爱的方式，”

“你在说什么？”

布鲁斯像是没明白克拉克什么意思，他鲜有疑惑地歪了脑袋，像是要从克拉克的脸上研究出一个答案。

“我的意思是，以后联盟的账单由我来一起分担……”克拉克拘谨地看着面无表情的布鲁斯，明白自己说了蠢话，只是他不准备收回，就算再次破产也无所谓：

“……以伴侣的身份，怎么样？”

明白过来后的布鲁斯没有浮现太多情绪，他只是故意又反问了一遍：“不是以主席的身份？”

“不，”克拉克坚定地重复，“以伴侣的身份。”

布鲁斯没有说“不”、也没有说“好”，他只是把这周的报告递给了他，告诉他那可是一笔足以让他破产的数目后，就挂着笑容离开了。

直接承担联盟所需的各种费用对克拉克来说显然很困难——即使只需要负担一半——也给了克拉克不小的压力。在布鲁斯强硬以“联盟的运转不必因掺杂私人感情而变得复杂”为由多次劝说后，克拉克终于暂时搁置了那个暂时力不从心的计划。他自己本身并没有特别需要花钱的地方，于是在此期间，他认真攒出的积蓄也就越变越多。

与此同时，尽管他和布鲁斯的关系有所改变——他们现在比起搭档，更是一对伴侣——布鲁斯也不需要他像一个正常人类社会中的男朋友做一些什么。在能够让他们好好约会的、为数不多的时间里，他和布鲁斯只能在布鲁斯的宅邸尽可能地挖掘不同情趣，虽然这相处简单，但因为对象是布鲁斯，所以也总是不乏乐趣。

“这浴缸容纳得下我们两个吗？”克拉克脱掉了上衣，用极轻的说话声掩饰自己贸然闯入布鲁斯浴室的踪迹。

布鲁斯对年轻人的意图早就了然于心，他扶着浴缸边缘向后靠坐起来，水下是布鲁斯不着寸缕的身体，而他面前腾出的一块位置大方地邀请着克拉克：

“你可以试试。”

克拉克发誓他真的只是想要像一个充满征服力的年轻男友一样跳进浴缸，但布鲁斯过于诱惑的漂亮眼睛让他分了神，等他意识到自己滑倒时已经太晚，浴缸被砸了个粉碎，而当热水四处飞溅、大理石地砖的裂缝蔓延时，克拉克也只顾得上把布鲁斯用浴巾裹起来、然后抱着他站在一片狼藉的浴室中面对着被巨大声响吸引来的阿尔弗雷德。

“这一次就算了，肯特少爷，”阿尔弗雷德当然清楚罪魁祸首是谁，他从踩着的积水里退了出来，“再有下一次的话，恐怕浴室的维修费用足以让你做好破产的准备了。”

事实证明，只要是布鲁斯的东西，别说是一座浴缸或一间浴室、哪怕只是一套餐碟都价值不菲。在又度过了一段时间的小心翼翼后，克拉克终于决定重新在大都会租了间公寓，然后用存款上剩下的数字买了套新家具——和布鲁斯拥有的那些无法媲美，但足以容纳他和布鲁斯在这里度过他们想要的二人世界、也保证布鲁斯能够在这里睡个好觉。

“所以你的存款余额重新归于零就是为了这些？”布鲁斯的手摸过那些崭新的家具，而跟着他的克拉克正揣着期待的神情。

“我们很需要这些，”他从后环住布鲁斯，解释道，“你的那些别墅都很好，玛莎的农场也很好，但那不是真正属于我们的，我是说……我只是想以我自己的名义给我们一个有归属感的家。”

“在你仍欠了那么多债的情况下？”

“应该赔偿你的那些，我会慢慢补上的。你看，现在，农场被经营得很好，我的收入也还算稳定。”克拉克将自己的想法娓娓道来，“这证明我也可以凭我自己养活你。”

“养我？你确定？”布鲁斯想要表现得像是听到了一句什么天方夜谭，但他眼底涌动的笑意又出卖了他的真实情绪，“那会让你破产的。”

“我早就该破产了，在我弄塌了你的大楼、砸坏了你的卫星甚至是撕下你的车门时……实际上在我注定要遇到你的那一刻起，我就清楚我早晚都会破产的。”

克拉克抱住布鲁斯一起跌进那张新床，它用完美的支撑力证明了克拉克的钱花得物超所值：

“但如果是为了你才破产的话，我绝对乐意至极。”

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2017年6月15日，以此记录。


End file.
